Polar Bear
The Polar Bear sporadically visits wranglers fishing in the Snowpeak River region. When it approaches, you will see the following message: "The Polar Bear is near by..." "What do you want to do?" You are given 4 options: # Slowly walk back and hide in my tent. # Take off and run. # Offer it my next few catches. (depends on the Polar Bear's hunger) # Scare it with the Massavior/Massacre Addon! (works best with a level 88+ pole) Outcomes Wranglers can gain or lose gold and goodness/evilness points depending on the option chosen, pole level, and chance. Examples of possible outcomes for choosing each option are provided below: Choosing option 1: * Yes! The polar bear left me alone! Gained 2,672 gold and 418 evilness/goodness from the Polar Bear! * No! The polar bear noticed me! It took 5,415 gold and 421 evilness/goodness from me. Choosing option 2: * Yes! I lost the polar bear! Gained 3,586 gold and 559 evilness/goodness from the Polar Bear! * No! I couldn't get away from the polar bear. It took 7,167 gold and 559 evilness from me. (You will be sent back to Lake Freezberg) Choosing option 3: * Yes! The Polar Bear was just testing me and isn't hungry! * Yes! The Polar Bear appreciated my kind gesture and decided not to take my next catch because I'm such a classy wrangler! * The polar bear accepted the offer and is waiting for my next catch. Gained 9,032 gold and 1,404 evilness/goodness from the Polar Bear! :Note: The Polar Bear will take your next 1-3 catches (excluding crew and captain trips). You will not receive points, gold, or goodness/evilness for these catches. The Flying Penguin or Rabid Raccoon will accept catches on behalf of the Polar Bear if you travel away. :While the Polar Bear is awaiting your next catch, you will see messages such as: :*“I EAT LAST WRANGLER WHO NO CATCH FISH!” :*“GIMME A BIG RIVER FISH..” :*“*Rrrrr....*” :*“*Purrr....*” :*“GET IN MY BELLY!” :*“*Mmmmmm river fish*” Choosing option 4 (requires Massavior or Massacre add-on): * Yes! The polar bear ran off... Gained 4,029 gold and 628 evilness/goodness from the Polar Bear. * No! The polar bear took advantage of my lure inexperience and attacked! It took 8,017 gold and 626 evilness/goodness from me. Polar Bear Collectibles Collectibles are a "glory award" / "achievement award" that wranglers can show off. There are a set of collectibles related to the Polar Bear, which vary in rarity. The Polar Bear's secret treasures can only be found in the Snowpeak River area. Dirty Mitten (Rare) The Polar Bear's dirty mitten is a relatively easy steal. '' :This collectible may be dropped when using any of the options except running away. :Messages: :*'“Ahh! I nearly took the Polar Bear's Dirty Mitten!”''' :*'“I received the Polar Bear's Dirty Mitten!”' Lovely Rug (Very rare) The lovely rug is a bit more challenging to retrieve. It's made of the finest and fluffiest polar bear skins. :This collectible may be dropped when sharing your catch. :Messages: :*'“Ahh! I nearly took the Polar Bear's Lovely Rug!”' :*'“I received the Polar Bear's Lovely Rug!”' Wool Bag (Extremely rare) The wool bag is the polar bear's dearest accessory. He will not give this up without an intense fight involving the final lure addon. :This collectible may be dropped when using the Massacre/Massavior option. :Messages: :*'“Ahh! I nearly took the Polar Bear's Wool Bag!”' Category:Enemy Category:Snowpeak River